A content sharing source, such as a video sharing web site, serves content over a network to visitors who access the content sharing source. For example, a visitor may access the video sharing web site via a web browser or mobile application and view a video either presented to or searched for. The video sharing web site may store numerous videos, with each video having a particular size or resolution.
The content sourced from the video sharing web site may be served along with shared content. Shared content is additional content that is provided from either the video sharing web site, or a third-party source, such as an online network. The shared content may be directed towards goods or services. The shared content may be incorporated with meta data, the meta data allowing a visitor to click-through to access additional content associated with shared content.
The shared content may be designed to convey information to the visitor, thus, various elements of design may be incorporated into the shared content, such as graphical images, videos, audio, and textual information. The introduction of shared content may be monetized, thereby providing a revenue stream for the content sharing source or the owner of the content. Thus, the party introducing the shared content is incentivized to increase the likelihood of the shared content being clicked-through or conveying the information associated with the shared content.
When a visitor accesses the video sharing web site, the content may be prominently displayed, while the shared content may augment the display of the content. Depending on the visitor's preference or a predefined attribute associated with the content, the size of the display for the content may vary from other content items.
For example, a visitor viewing the content may decide to resize the content by accessing a resizing option incorporated along with the content sharing source. As the content resizes, other elements on the present display of the video sharing web site may be resized as well. One way to accomplish this is to automatically resize the shared content inversely with the resizing performed on the content.